Scorn the Hedgehog
Biography Scorn is a character within the canon of the Sonic Fan Universe: Dawn of the Equinox. In the story, he is working under Dr. Eggman. According to his memories, he was in a bad accident which left paralyzed from the waist down and unable to walk or run. This devastated him as he was always a fast kid and running was a big part of his life. He remembers being healed by Eggman, but he is initially unaware of to what extent. Personality While Scorn is a villain, his actions are less evil and more arrogant and bratty. He doesn't take anything or anyone seriously, as shown when he completely disregards the other Speed characters during the Clash of Chaos Tournament, despite other battles happening all around them. He is rather chill for a character who's supposed to be a speed character, especially when you compare him to Kibo and Rusty's tempers or Aynoa's hyper-activeness. He has the appearance of a troublesome pretty boy who expects to get whatever he wants, but he has an extremely competitive streak. A streak that runs deep, almost to the point of insanity. It's not enough to be the best, its not enough to be number one, Scorn has to be the only one. Rather for opposing his goals or having revenge to seek, Scorn hates the speed characters solely because they had the audacity to place themselves in the same category as him. Whenever he sees one of them, his demeanor changes dramatically. He becomes much more violent and sporadic, and has a "crazed look in his eyes". Despite this apparent hatred, he has respect for those who provide a challenge and will often push his rivals towards getting stronger, though solely for the sake of their defeat being more satisfying. Scorn is also a huge womanizer and pervert and has almost no shame. He will openly flirt with and sometimes grope any attractive woman, even in front of their significant others. He even makes constant advances on his teammates Esmerelda and Kyanna, though this may just be to annoy them as he knows they hate it. Despite his shortcomings, he actually shows many admirable and honorable traits during DotE. He takes the time to listen to and understand Esmerelda's and Kyanna's history, and has shown some care towards their wellbeing. At one point, he abandoned a fight when he saw that Kyanna was having a mental breakdown during their fight with Team Sharp. He's also a teenager at heart. He loves to reference popular memes and is a frequent dabber. History: login. Establishing firewa... …. protocol aborted. Rerouting... administrator status...Complete Scorn was born under the name Xander to Leonard and Duchess the Hedgehogs, an upperclass hedgehog family somewhere in Mobius. His parents where quite wealthy and he grew up in a pretty lavish lifestyle. However, he didn't enjoy it. The prim and proper expectations of an aristocrat didn't appeal to him and he spent most of his time longing for a life of fun and adventure. He often snuck out to go "adventuring" with some of his lower class friends and would receive harsh reprimands from his parents for it. "One day you'll find yourself in trouble boy, and I will not be around to pull you out by your scruff," his father would tell him." His words fell on deaf ears due to Xander's lack of concern and their unfortunate irony. Xander inherited a dormant speedster gene from his mother's side and grew to become an incredibly fast hedgehog, one of the fastest since Sonic the Hedgehog. He used his powers to dance and race his way through life, outpacing every worry and trial in his path. He became the talk of the town and rose the ranks of his high school track team. Towards the end of high school, he became infatuated with Hero University, a special school for aspiring heroes and defenders against evil, and begged his parents to let him attend, to no avail. Unwilling to give up, he further developed his speed, honing and increasing it to the peak of his ability. After months of training, he applied for a scholarship at Hero U. His speed was already incredible, surely enough for the Board to see his potential. The day came for Xander to try out for the scholarship. His heart was beating faster than when he raced across the countryside, the wind whipping his quills through his face. In order to win the scholarship, Xander had to achieve a 30 second time on the school's hardest obstacle course. What should've been an easy challenge for him, quickly turned to disaster unfortunately when one of the support beams on the course snapped and sent Xander plummeting to the ground. Xander suffered from spinal injuries, grave enough to not only ruin his chance of getting into HU, but taking away his ability to walk as well. Xander went into severe depression. All hope for any sort of a future was ruined, and his relationship with his parents was even rockier than before after they had another son and began to nourish him into the aristocrat they wanted Xander to be. Months of pain and sleepless nights went by, Xander falling deeper and deeper into his depression. Until one day, when he received a phone call the night before he was supposed to be released from the hospital. A mysterious man named Dr. Ovi Kintobor was on the other end and promised Xander the opportunity to not only get his legs back, but even greater speed then before. He was a famous cyber-neuro surgeon who had heard of the young hedgehog's valiant efforts and wanted to give him back the opportunity he deserved. Xander was skeptical, figuring the man knew his parents and was going to extort them for money. Kintobor reassured him that he had no intentions of extortion and the only payment he wanted has to hire Xander at his company, the Eggman Empire. Xander finally gave in at the idea of getting his life back and took up the Dr.'s offer. One procedure later, and Xander was back on his feet. Now, the only matter left was this so called job at the Eggman Empire. Oh well, what's the worst that could happen? saved. Program shutting down. Appearance His fur is red, spiky, and messy and he has white chest fur that extends to his shoulders. His bottom level of spines are slightly upturned similar to Shadow's. He wears a gold chain around his neck, black sunglasses, black shoes with yellow buckles and green socks, and white gloves with green and white striped cuffs. His eyes are gold and he commonly sports a toothy grin. Abilities/Stats He can reach speeds faster than the speed of sound and is extremely nimble and acrobatic. It is unknown if his speed can match that of the Blue Blur, but his speed is in a league completely unknown to the other speedsters in DotE. He also has proficient Chaos abilities, such as Chaos Control and launching Chaos Spear bolts by spinning in place and kicking. He can channel psychic power through his eyes using Psychic Fear, the ability to capture a foe in a telekinetic state. He excels in speed, mobility, and strength. Since he relies on these three so much, he neglects traits such as intelligence and defense. Moves/Techniques Speed is his most prominent ability. Rusty, Aynoa, Kibo, and Speeder are most likely in the top 10 or even top 5 fastest creatures on Planet Destony. But at the start of the story, Scorn completely outclasses all of them. In their first meeting, Scorn steals Rusty's knife from his pocket without breaking eyed contact with the porcupine, meaning he was fast enough to appear to be in two places at once, even to another speedster. He also manages to put it back in the time between when Rusty notices its gone and when his eyes make it to his pocket. Scorn is quite skilled with controlling his speed and will often lower it to something right outside of his victim's realm of seeing; he often uses this as a form of torturing the other speedsters by rapidly placing them and removing them from life-threatening situations just barely faster then they can react to. He did this to Aynoa in their first encounter by tossing her of a building/in front of a train before "rescuing" her at the last minute. Some of his most notable abilities include: Boost Apparition: This power allows him to create clones of himself out of Chaos energy (Shadow) that match his speed (Sonic) and are controlled via the psychic pulses from his eyes (Silver).These clones are nearly completely identical to him and the only difference is that they don't wear his signature sunglasses and will usually dissipate after a strong enough hit. Most of his techniques are based around this ability. Red Terror: A strike attack with a delayed effect. The punch is so fast that most enemies, including speed characters will have difficulty knowing when it hits. Scorn can adjust the delay for up to 3 seconds past the initial hit, though training has allowed him to significantly increase this. Psychic Fear: A paralyzing stare by channeling his inner psychokinesis. This paralyzes the person in his immediate line of vision if they look him directly in the eye during it. This ability has a major strain on his eyes and he will always rub them after using the move, regardless of if it hits or not, leaving himself open to attack. The paralysis stays in effect until he blinks or looks away. Crimson Intercept: Scorn creates a clone of himself and overlaps it on top of his own body. While in this state, the clone will take the damage of any blow allowing Scorn to backstep and avoid being hit. With some good timing and creativity, Scorn has been able to use this move to break a high fall, by tossing clones towards the ground and each one eating a bit of the fall until one can stand and catch Scorn himself. Mach Speed Zone: Arguably Scorn's strongest move, this ability opens up a rift to an pocket dimension where time moves much faster and everything is covered in an eerie red haze. The Zone acts as a prison, preventing any creature from being able to escape unless their speed matches or surpasses that of Scorn. Relationships Dr. Eggman: Scorn has a fairly strong relationship with Eggman as the doctor gave him back the ability to use his legs. During his recovery, Eggman would often play reruns of past national running events, and even recordings of some of his battles with Sonic to give Scorn something to look forward to while his body healed. Scorn also brought out the parental side of Eggman and he often describes Scorn as "the son he never thought he'd had." Their relationship becomes strained when Scorn suspects the Dr. isn't being as honest as he once thought. The Speedsters (Rusty, Kibo, Aynoa, and Speeder): When it comes to his adversaries, Scorn takes his battles personally unlike Esmerelda or Kyanna who fight in a more business-like manner. Scorn shows a clear hatred for the speedsters and often goes out of his way to torment them and remind them just how out of their league he is. In battle, he will often grab one of them by the scruff and drag them along at high speed before throwing them at each other. He bullies them in an effort to break their spirits to prove he can physically and mentally destroy them whenever he wants. * Rusty - The one Scorn hates the most besides Kibo. Rusty's tendency to turn his back on or ignore people irks Scorn to no end, as he has a bit of a self-complex with being looked down on. Rusty also believes that he is responsible for turning Esmerelda evil again leading to additional bad blood between the two. * Kibo - Confident, cocky, and little regard for Scorn and his mission, Kibo sees Scorn as nothing more than another opponent to defeat. He cares little for Scorn's motives and backstory, leading the crimson hedgehog to despise him for his arrogance. * Aynoa/Speeder - Scorn finds Aynoa cute, but overall doesn't take either of them seriously until they show promise in the speed department. Scorn then targets Aynoa in an attempt to break Rusty and Speeder to break Annabelle. Esmerelda the Emberman: The two were not originally partners though their similar goals led them to join forces. She often disagrees with Scorn's horndog antics and habit of not finishing battles in hopes for a better fight in the future, and she is quite vocal about how much he annoys her. This could just be a front to not admit she likes him and further boost his already inflated ego as the two have numerous cute moments together and Scorn values her safety and happiness. Kyanna the Equinox: When Kyanna requested to join their group, Scorn eagerly accepts purely due to the fact that she's very fit and attractive, something which Esmerelda is quick to call him out on. Scorn finds her ignorance of cultural and social norms funny and always teases her about it, and has a Sonic the Hedgehog : While the hedgehog has disappeared years before the main DotE story begins, Scorn is very familiar with him and despises him for some reason. He hates being compared to him despite having an uncanny resemblance to him and sharing many of his moves and personality traits. Weaknesses: * His eyes are his biggest weakness next to his ego. ** Using Psychic Fear is extremely taxing on his eyes and they are extremely sensitive to harsh light while using the ability. He can only use this move while wearing the sunglasses, making it a bit obvious when he's going to do it. ** He can only use Boost Apparition when he is within sightline of the clones, meaning he has to stay near them. However, as long as he can see one clone that has sights on the others, this weakness doesn't apply. Gallery Scorn_hidden.jpg Scorn.jpg Fates_Selfie.png|"Just got done beating the crap out of the heroes." #ourstorynow #teamfates Quotes: "A womanizer? Nah I just think every girl deserves a guy like me. And since there's only one of me, they'll just have to share." ~After being accused of being a womanizer by Esmerelda. "You better scramble like an egg before you get cracked like an omelet. Eww that tasted bad coming out of my mouth." "Don't mind me, just taking 'sliding into the dms' to the next level." ~ Scorn hitting on a barmaid after sliding into the bar on a snowboard Trivia * As seen in his appearance, name, and "bad-boy" anti-Sonic personality, Scorn is a reference to Scourge the Hedgehog from the Archie comics. ** Scorn's was originally planned to appear as Scourge as a DLC character for the SFU: Clash of Chaos fan game, but I decided to move away from the archie character and make an OC based off Scourge's design. He takes inspiration from DC's Reverse Flash and Sonic's green alter-ego. ** He also takes after Melidoas from 7 Deadly Sins in that he is a huge pervert and will often grope the other female characters but gets away with it more often than not. He mostly does this towards Kyanna, as anyone else, especially Esmerelda, will result in a stinging slap for his efforts. * Despite being a womanizer, he really isn't that disrespectful to women. Maybe pushy and forward, but he remembers their names and goes on dates with them, he just doesn't value any woman more than another and sees no issue with seeing more than one woman at a time. ** Also, despite being such an "edgy" character compared to the rest of the past, Scorn is actually one of, if not the, most comical. He frequently makes jokes and references as well as breaking the fourth wall more than anyone else in the DotE lineup. * There are several holes and inconsistencies in Scorn's memory which leads Esmerelda to believe that some of them may have been tampered with, or are missing entirely. * His real name, "Xander" is a reference to the VA Xander Mobus, who I imagine Scorn would sound like. * Like Shadow, he has inhibitor rings that he wears on his wrists, as well as two on his ankles. Since he has four, it can be assumed that he normally fights in a state 4x weaker than his natural power.